federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - September, 2371
This page chronicles posts #261-300 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2371. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 261-290 and did not include the last week of September. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - August, 2371 *CP - October, 2371 Mirror Universe Plots When MARCUS WOLFE and KATAL T’KASSUS get to JADZIA DAX in the mUniverse, she explains to him that she has a collar on that will explode if they don’t get it off. Katal starts to work on it, only for mAMANDA to come out and confront them. When Katal leaves to get Amity, mMARCUS WOLFE soon arrives and there is a standoff. MARCUS confronts his mirror self and agrees to kill mKatal if he will let mAmanda come with them. When the deal goes off but mAmanda shoots mMarcus she is killed from the collar and dies in Marcus’ hands. When KATAL arrives to AMITY LIU’s quarters, she cannot convince the woman to leave and get delayed when mELIM GARAK shows up and tries to kill Katal. Katal fights him off and gets ELIM GARAK to beam them out, despite Amity’s protests about not bringing mDamar with her. Deep Space Nine Plots Somehow, MIXIE BRIDGES finds out when it is QUARKS birthday and brings him a special gift before the two talk about how much money he can invest now he is older, as well as Amity’s disappearance in the mUniverse. Coming back through the wormhole, MARCUS with KATAL, JADZIA and GARAK had to confront BENJAMIN SISKO about their choices to steal the ship – something Garak puts all on himself. With JADZIA back, she isn’t able to handle the emotional trauma well and pushes MARCUS away from. She can’t explain anything that has happened and asks him to give her some time. KATAL goes to Quarks and finds AMITY, punching her in the face for punching her in the mUniverse. GARAK takes a moment to see AMITY and talks to her about her experiences and her feelings over mDamar. LELOU VENARA decides she needs to tell EMRIELLE D’AMGUISETTE that Alexei is dead but when she does she is shocked with how cold and distant the woman is. JADZIA finally feels ready to talk to MARCUS about her experiences, recounting the almost rape to him and letting him know she isn’t mad at him. MARCUS still needs some time to take in everything that happened and goes to Quarks. He talks some to MIXIE who is there and then they go on a walk in the holodeck on a beach just sharing life stories. LELOU confronts GARAK about Alexei but doesn’t get far with any information other than Garak knows he is on Prime. MARCUS decides that he needs to get over some of his issues with Amanda and sends her a subspace message, explaining the mUniverse mission and that he has moved on in a positive way. KATAL decides that she needs to hurt AMITY and the two plan a holodeck game in an Andorian Death Cage with no safeties on before really going at it and hurting the other person. IXAKA SASNETT arrives, interested in what is going on and places a wager. MIXIE is there to help collect other bets as more people start to watch. When ODO arrives, he shuts everything down and arrests the two women. MIXIE and QUARK talk about the night and how happy Quark is that he got everyone’s money. HEATHER MACDONALD is finally out of the infirmary and she talks to ROWAN HARBINGER about how she resigned. He is more than happy and proposes to her – she says yes. JADZIA finally thinks of a good solution and offers that she and Marcus should move into different quarters together and he agrees. JADZIA seeks out BENJAMIN and explains she wants to switch quarters and he grants her permission. QUARK questions AMITY the next day at work and tries to get more information about how she felt after the death cage match. KATAL talks to MARCUS about his relationship with Dax before letting him know she has been getting some feelings for her co-worker T’Pok. While looking for a new place to live, JADZIA and MARCUS decide that they are all the way back to normal and are intimate for the first time since the mUniverse. JAKE SISKO and MIXIE get together and talk about her relationship again. When he mentions wanting to be intimate, he tries but isn’t able to go through with it because he doesn’t love her. MIXIE starts to feel glum and sees GARAK to get a dress commissioned and talk about her troubles. Working in the infirmary, JULIAN BASHIR is making some headway with the sample Dax and Marcus brought back from the Gamma Quadrant, he believes that it could possibly be a Changeling like Odo but needs more time for analysis. JADZIA DAX and MARCUS WOLFE are getting settled into their new quarters together. After an intimate moment, they talk about the idea of marriage and Marcus being a father. When SUZANNE BRIDGES goes to Quarks she introduces herself as Mixie’s sister and talks to QUARK about his relationship with her and wanting to take Mixie home to Earth. JULIAN goes to see ODO in security and asks him for a sample of his fluids in order to cross check it with those from the GQ. JULIAN and JADZIA get together to play tennis but his thinly veiled feelings come to a head and they argue about her relationship with Marcus. JADIZA goes back to talk to MARCUS about her conversation with Julian and he explains to her that Kai Winn is also coming to the station. When MIXIE BRIDGES is in Quark’s with QUARK they are approached by SUZANNE who explains something about the family fortune. AMITY LIU comes in as well and manages to fend the other woman off. MIXIE runs into JAKE SISKO and they talk about their awkward relationship before SUZANNE makes another appearance outing Mixie as someone who works with the Maquis. When Mixie packs to leave Jake convinces her to stay. JAKE writes a personal log about the experience explaining that he is confused about the whole situation. JADZIA does a personal log as well and talks about needing a vacation because of issues from the mirror universe and Julian. Cardassian Plots Preparing for the attack on DS9, CORAT DAMAR is on a Klingon ship and is hoping that he can successfully bring down Gul Dukat. #09 September, 2371 2371 #09 2371 #09